Power of supernatural love
by NightOfAssassins
Summary: I'm putting my poems and fanfictions on here


I was walking in the dark I was covered in blood. That faker started it. I was just minding my own bussiness then one little word then all out battle. Now I'm limbing home covered in wounds with broken bones and a slight concussion it felt as if my very being was put in a beleneder and the button clicked was frappe. Things never been the same ever since Fiona used me. She didn't care about me at all just used me for information. No one understood want I am and have gone through. I can hear his voice in my head '' Grow up you can fend for yourself now sonic''. Stupid old man. He molded me into what I am. A power hungery hedgehog that doesn't give a rip what you say. But now I just feel like I have a broken will. I'll admit I'm depressed but like anyone cares. The only one I can relate to is stripes sister Night. But like I said try and ask I get hurt emotionally by her then Shadow finds out I was hounding her and I get my face in the dirt. I know she has feelings for someone and I know she hates to say negitive things but I must keep getting her in a bad mood. " Scourge why are you covered in blood ? ,"asked Sonic. " Like you'd care recolor, " I shot back. He never saw me so angry before. With that I ran where ever my legs would take me. I stopped for a second I was out of breath. I was in the park so I found a bench to sit on. Everything ached. KA BOOM ! My head whipped around trying to locate the orgin of the sound. I sleek shape shot out the jewelery shop and was being chased by blue and his brgaid."Stop what are you doing?!,"shouted Shadow."Trying something new back off fuzz ball,"said the unknown mobian. Female by the sound of it. Then I saw it Sonic was changed. A werehog."Stop the nightmare will follow the energy from the emerald," he yelled sounding more gruff. Then the moonlight hit her. It was night only she seemed different. But the moonlight made her glow showing off every curve. So this is what she was like when she was bad huh. She was even more temping. I looked behind her the others were keeping a good distance from her. I could see why two trails of dark energy were closing in on her. She looked back and to my suprised stopped. Nightmares shot up from dark pools reday to attack. The other freedom fighters stayed back. They were afraid of her. They tore at her flesh the wounds trying to heal it was too much. Her eyes were full of pain past and present. She fell to the ground nightmares began to circle her. She turned her head. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran to the energy barrier ignoring my pain I just wanted to do something right for a change. "Why won't you help her,"I screamed at them."She is alreday lost,"said Sally. They're afraid of HER. That bitch their best fighter was about to die. I looked into the enclosed area nightmares get greater in number. We made eye contact."Scourge...,"she whispered sadly. I felt something deep down too painful to ignore. I swung on a branch landing in the feild. I was smaked againist the wall without landing one finger on them. I looked at her agian. For the first time I saw tears in her eyes. She thought she was going too die. Then it happened the feeling swelled in my chest expanding quickly. I heard my gloves and jacket rip as everything grew. Then something clicked no one her my dream girl. In ten seconds falt the walls went down. The freedom fighters were trembleing. I trying to say something but all that came out was a growl and a bark. A noise was in the background they all turned around. I took my chance. I picked up Night and ran all the way to my place. i placed her on my bed she was knocked out cold. "Scourge,"I heard her mumble. i grabbed a chair suprised it held my newfound weight I gazed out the window. I didn't hear her wake up and look around trying to find out where she was until she saw me."Scourge?,"she asked courious. I nodded unable to answer. She walked up to me. "What happen to you?,"she asked. I shrugged even I don't know how this happened. Then I felt something. Her arms wrapped around me."Thank you for saving me,"she said so gentley. I blushed I felt the same feelings I had for Fiona only more pure."I love you,"she said. I felt my heart acelerate. Our lips met as the sun rised we both feel asleep as two supernatural creature became one. Our love is our power now and forever.


End file.
